Destinies: The Heart of a Warrior
by Mistystream Sootfur's Loyalty
Summary: [sequel to 'Destinies: The Calling of Ravenpaw] Ravenpaw doubts his destiny. Dawn doubts her loyalty. Stormfur doubts his love. Hawk dobts thier survival. In the end, they will all be tested. And Ravenpaw will learn what it means to truley be a warrior.
1. Prologue

**DESTINIES**

_The Heart of a Warrior_

_Ravenpaw doubts his destiny. Dawn doubts her loyalty. Stormfur doubts his heart. Hawk doubts their survival. In the end, they will all be tested. And Ravenpaw will discover what it truley means to be a warrior..._

**So, this is the sequal to 'Destinies: The Calling of Ravenpaw.' If you dindt read that book, you should to better understand this one. I have HUGE plans for this book. It will be a bit longer and more exciting that TCOR (my litter abreviation). Review on how you like the first chapter!**

_Prologue_

Hawk leapt at Stoneteller, throwing the weak Tribe leader into the snow. Tribe cats gasped. They ran to defend their leader. But they never reached him. Hawk threw himself onto the injurded tom and sank his teeth into the throat.

Stoneteller let out a pityful moan. Hawk laughed. The Tribe cats stopped fighting. One of them. a dark gray, was staring at him in anger. The tom stalked up to him.

"Who do you think you are?" growled the cat. "You caan take our leader, but you'll never take our loyalty." he spat.

In a second, with a flick of Hawk's tail, to BloodClan warrior flung themselves at the gray cat. They pinned him to the snow as they beat him. The gray cat did not back down. He fought of the warriors, until a third joined the group. The cat went down, unconscience.

"Stormfur!" cried one of the onlookers, trying to throw herslef over to the beaten cat. Hawk loaughed at her feeble attempts.

"Let Stormfur all be a lesson for you!" yowled Hawk, flicking his tail toward Stormfur. "Any cat who defies my rule, will be punished!"

"What are you goin to do? I am Crag, Stonetellers second. That makes me the leader of this Tribe!" growled a fierce looking tom. Hawk walked up to meet him.

"There is no Tribe anymore." laughed Hawk. "You are all members of BloodClan! Any of you who refuse, will be killed. Any of you who try to escape, will be killed."

"Will you let us take care of the young? And the wounded?" begged the desperate she-cat, who was flashing ancious looks at Stormfur's bleeding shape.

Hawk laughed again. "Of course." He noticed that this she-cat probaly had kits. "And those kits of yours will be the first new warriors of BloodClan!"

The she-cat pretened not to listen as she rushed to Stormfur's side. His eyes open.

"Those kits will choose whom they serve." growled Stormfur in a weak voice. He leaned against the she-cat and began to limp towards the cave, shivering and coughing.

"You are a stubborn one." Hawk said. "Eagle, Lion, keep a _watch _on him." Two strong cats went over to Stormfur and dragged him away from the she-cat. She cried for him.

"I'll be fine Brook." Stormfur mewoed. "Watch our kits." Then one of the cats knocked him unconscience again. Brook whimpered.

"Stormfur is the kits father." hawk laughed. "I will need to see these kits. If they take after him, they will have to me killed."

"Fine." hissed Brook, turning into the cave. Hawk followed. Brook lead him to a smal feather lined nest. Three squirming little kits were sleeping there.

"Hmm." said Hawk, building up an ingenious plan. "Under one condtion, the kits will not die."

"Oh please! Don;t hurt Stormfur any more! I'll do anything!" she wailed.

Hawk laughed. "My condtions, " he started. " Are to make _you _my mate."

"Never." snarled Brook, looking at him in disgust.

"Pity. The kits will never even open their eyes." Hawk laughed. Brook was looking torn in two.

"Don't tell Stormfur." she whispered.

"Of corse not." hissed Hawk.

The two excited the cave in silence.

"Ha! With mating with this she-cat, My blood will ware on!" he announced for all to hear. Brook wailed and fled to the cave. "I now announce myself as Blood, leader of the new regime. We shall combine the Tribe with our Clan, to create the ultimante tool. Tomorrow, the journey begins, which will only end, in Firestar's death!"

**Dum dum dum... Hawk is really evil. I hate Brook so, I made her cheat on Stormfur. I loe Stormfur, that's why he's gonna be the rebel and try to escape! Review!**


	2. Chapter One: As the Journey Ends

**Chapter One: As the journey ends..**

**Disclaimer: Me? Own warriors? Dream on!**

Ravenpaw spun around, trying to forget what he saw. He hoped the others hadn't seen it too. He had half the mind to tunr and run to Stoneteller's aid, but the leaders parting words were still fresh in his mind.

_"They are coming for you! They dont want you to reach ThunderClan.You must leave!" cried the leaderdesperatley._

_"Who is coming?" yowled Ravenpaw, desperate for answers._

_"The Tribe of Endless Hunting has shown a group of cats that will bring the destruction of my Tribe." Stoneteller said. "They are hear! The wear collars of teeth and reek of Blood!"_

_"Bl-Blood Clan?" gasped Ravenpaw._

_"The've reached the outer stream!" called a cave guard._

_"Go! Now! I must defend my Tribe!" Stoneteller cried._

Ravenpaw snapped out of it. He asked StarClan to bless Stoneteller's grave. He knew instantly that they had to reach Firestar, and warn him. Hawk could be following them in any minute!

"Quickly." he said to the others.

They travelled far that day, by the next, they could see a lake. Ravenpaw detected a faint odor of cat. _The Clans!_

"We did it!" cried Dawn happily. "We reached the Clans!" Ravenpaw laughed. He licked her on the cheek, whilest he and Graystripe tried to find ThunderClan scent.

"Over here!" yowled Graystripe suddently. Joy flooded into the former deputy's eyes. Ravenpaw knew how homesick he must be.

Ravenpaw and Dawn had to sprint to keep up with Graystripe. The tom was running at full speed. Ravenpaw could detect a fiant scent trail, prehaps of one of the patrols from yesterday. It was still very early: The sun had barley risen over the far away mountains.

"Holy StarClan!" called Graystripe. Ravenpaw skidded to a halt next to him. What they found was a strange little gorge. It was steep on one end, bu right here there was a small entrace. Graystripe let out a little moan of happyness. Ravenpaw knew why: They area had a scent of Firestar.

"Come on." smiled Ravenpaw.

The trio walked right into the camp. Everyone was asleep. "Let's find Firestar's den." whispered Graystripe. Dawn and Ravenpaw nodded.

Firestar's den appeared to be on the top of a ledge. Ravenpaw leapt up on top of it. Graystripe followed, and some dirt fell, making aloud noise. Something stirred. A pale ginger warrior came out of the warriors den. She blinked.

"Invasion!" she yowled. "Get away from Firestar!" she hissed at them, leaping up on the ledge.

"Squirrelpaw! I's me!" Graystripe laughed. Squirrelpaw froze. Warriors who had awaken to Squirrelpaw's yowling gasped.

"Graystripe!" cried Firestar, waking at last.

Ravenpaw sighed. Firestar flung himself down at Graystripe. It was a very tender moment. Dawn came up to his side. Ravenpaw waited his turn. Firestar glanced at them.

"Ravenpaw...?" gasped Firestar. "What are you doing here?"

"Barley died." Ravenpaw said. I samll twinge of sorrow gripped his heart as he thought of the dead loner. "StarClan snet me to get Graystripe."

"I'm glad you're back." whimpered Firestar. He glanced at Dawn, who had her tail curled around Ravenpaw's

"Oh!" Ravenpaw laughed. "This is Dawn. She also helped us escape. She would like to join the Clan too."

"I can talk, you know Ravenpaw." Dawn laughed. Her voice did not shake at all. Firestar looked impressed. "Graystripe told me alot about the Clans. I'd like to join, If you'll have me." she asked politely.

"Of course." Firestar nodded. Joy gripped his face. "If my _deputy_ agrees."

"I think they'll make fine warriors." Graystripe nodded. "What do you think Squirrelpaw?"

"Squirrelflight!" she growled.

"Sorry." muttered Graystripe.

"Then what is Shrewpaw's warrior name?" he asked happily.

And errie silence came over the cats. Ferncloud and Dustpelt looked sorrowful.

"He.. He hasn't?" gasped Graystripe, looking fearfully at Firestar, who nodded solomly.

"All who agree to make these cats warrior?" Firestar meowed. The Clan meowed is agreement. "Dawn, Ravenpaw, you do not know as much of our ways as Graystripe. I will have Dustpelt show you around." Dustpelt nodded.

Firestar leapt on the Highledge, signaling for Ravenpaw and Dawn to join him. "I ask my warrior ancestors to look down on these cats. They have proved their strength and courage, and I commend them as warriors in turn. Dawn, to you swear to hold the warrior code and protect ThunderClan?"

"I do, Firestar." Dawn meowed gently.

"And to you Ravenpaw?"

"Do you have have to ask? I've waited for seasons!" Ravenpaw growled. The cats laughed. Ravenpaw was the age of a senior warrior.

"Then, I give you your warrior names. Dawn, you shall be known as Dawningsun. Ravenpaw, you shall me known as Ravenwing. ThunderClan honors you." Firestar meowed. He stood by Ravenwing. "I have waited forever to have my best friends back."

The crowd cheered. "Ravenwing! Dawningsun!"

Ravenwing smiled next to Dawningsun. He thought of the long journey, and how it was finallyover. He had fullfilled his destiny. _Ravenwing_. That was his name. And as the journey ends, another one shortly begins.

**Yay Ravenwing! This takes place around Twilight. So no more Cinderpelt or Sootfur. CRIES:(. If you read TCOR, the little chappie about Hawkfrost and Blackstar, is over now. That was before Twilgiht came out. Sorry fo rthe mix up!**


	3. Chapter Two: Punishments and Secrets

**Chapter Two: Punishments and Secrets**

**Stormfur POV. He doenst know about Hawk/Bloods plan, or that Brook cheated on him. (gasp). When he finds out, whoa.. angry kitty!**

Stormfur woke up with a moan. His entire body felt shaken and beat. He lifted his head up.

He was Stoneteller's den, or what used to be Stoneteller den. Now, it was where Hawk slept. Two of his burly warriors were statinoed around it. Stormfur sat up, not wanted to show weakness to his enemies.

"He is awake, Blood." said one of the guards. Stormfur breifley wondered who Blood was. Then. Hawk walked in. He wore a slight smile, as though he knew something Stormfur didn't.

"What do you think you're doing?" growled Stormfur. "Get out of our camp!" Stormfur was a proud cat, a no one would take away his pride or his loyalty, yet.

"You are very stubborn Stormfur." Hawk laughed. "You have been beaten by me twice. I killed your leader, and took over you Tribe, and you ask me to get out?"

"It wasn't a question. It was a command." Stormfur said, getting up and facing the strong and evil cat.

"Stormfur. Are you a cave-guard or a prey-hunter?" Hawk asked, curisity beaming in him for a second.

"Both." Stormfur meowed. "I am not Tribe-born cat." Stormfur was not afraid of sharing this information with Hawk. He had no respect for him.

"Then where are you from?" Hawk asked sternly.

"I was born to a RiverClan she-cat, though my father was from ThunderClan." Stormfur said. Hawk eyes had light up as he spoke of ThunderClan.

"Who was your father?" Hawk asked.

"Why the hell do you care?" growled Stormfur. "His name was Graystripe."

"Graystripe!" snarled Hawk. "That filthy little idiot! The Graystripe that recently escaped my capture with an apprentice and a kittypet? Firestar's filthy little deputy? He was your father?"

"Yeah. And like him, I hate you and your Clan." Stormfur meowed bravley.

"If you are anything like Graystripe, you will a die a long and painfull death." he snarled loudly.

"Go ahead and kill me. I know you're after Firestar! And I'm the one who knows every member of his Clan! I'm the one who their scent! I'd like to see you kill me, Hawk."laughed Stormfur.

Hawk laughed. "My name is Blood." he said. "And you, are coming with me to trail!" Blood then signaled for the two cats guarding, and they dragged him into the main part of the camp, where BloodClan was watching the captive Tribe. Blood leapt into the center of them.

"We are here for the trail of Stormfur, who has commited false actions agaisnt BloodClan." he yowled. The Clan cats cried in laughter, whilst the Tribe looked at their fellow fearfully.

"All in favor of inprisonment?" he asked. All of the Tribe cats yowled. "You don't count! He laughed. None of the Clan cats said anything. "All in favor of death?" he asked. All of the Clan yowled and cried with happiness. Brook looked up at Stormfur fearfully. Stormfur went over to her.

"I love you." he said. She nodded. The two Tribe Cats came over and snatched him away, dragging him next to Blood.

"I will not be killing him immediatley." Blood announced. "I will use him as a tool for battle! Firestar will be the first to die! Then, we shall make Stormfur watch as we kill his friends, his father. Then. and only then, will we kill him!" he cried. The Clan cats yowled their support.

"You won't touch Firestar or my father!" Stormfur growled. Strength was flooding back into his bones. He was ready to fight off any intruders that tried to hurt him.

"Eagle, Lion, you two will be his guards. Punish him if he speaks out of line." Blood said, as if he hadn't heard Stormfur.

"I would like to see my kits." Stormfur said boldly. Blood laughed.

"You will never see you kits again! They will be loyal BloodClan warriors. If you so much as try to escape, or talk to anyone, then they will be killed." Blood chuckled.

"My kits will live to see the Tribe back in order." Stormfur cried.

"Look at your surroundings Stormfur! Three of your beloved Tribe have already joined me, in but one day! They will all be mine by the time Firestar takes his last breathe!" Blood cried out.

Stromfur gazed around in shock. Which three of the Tribe had joined Blood? He then saw Fang of Striking Adder, Breeze of Chilling Breathe, and Eyes of Melting Ice.

"So three have joined you?" laughed Stormfur again. "You will never achive your goal! Firestar will never be killed, as long as some of us stand loyal to Stoneteller!" he cried. "Crag, you're with me right?"

"I would die with you." Crag said simply, with a nod of admiration.

Stormfur smiled. "And how about you Talon?"

"Of course. I met some of Firestar's kin. I would not want to see them killed by an indiot such as this." Talon laughed, flicking his tail to Blood.

Blood's anger had reached its boiling point. "Take all three of them to the prison! They will all die the most painfull death when we destroy Firestar from the forest!" he snarled angrly. Eagle, Lion, and another warrior named Snow lead the three loyal cats to the prison. Blood glared at the rest of the cats.

"Any of you who join them, will be killed. Any of you who try to talk to them, will be killed. When Stormfur's kits are old enough, they will join him and die with him!" he growled. The Clan cried happily.

"But you promised!" wailed Brook. "I'm having your kits because you said you would protect them!"

Blood laughed again, an evil, ear ripping laugh. "That's BloodClan life. Do what you can to survive. Kill to become great. Lie to gain trust. Kill for fun. Once you join, there is no coming back!"

The Clan cats howled in agreement. Brook sighed, almost happily. At least Stormfur still didn't know. At least he didn't know that Blood was going to be the father of her kits. And at least he didn't know that Blood's words didn't bother her in the least.

**Haha. I HATE YOU BROOK! Stormfur, Crag, and Talon are going to try to recruit more troops to rage a war agaisnt BloodClan. There will be a Ravenwing/Dawningsun POV next. I'm going to try to make longer chapters in this story. The chapters in TCOF were rather short...**


	4. Chapter Three: Getting Settled

**Chapter Three: Getting Settled**

**Ravenwing/Dawningsun POV. Will be a Stormfur chappie next. Vote if you want chapter five to be:**

**a- Stormfur POV**

**b- Dawningsun/Ravenwing**

**c- Graystripe**

**d- Blood**

**e- Brook**

Dawningsun curled up contently in her nest beside Ravenwing. After all of these moons, hoping and waiting to escape Twolegs, she was now warrior of ThunderClan! Now, her family's blood would rule on forever, with some of the bravest cats ever.

She woke up the next morning to the sunlight beaming into the den. She yawned, stretched, and exited the warriors den with a satisfied expresion on her face.

"Dawningsun!"

Dawningsun spuna round to see a fiery orange tom-cat calling her over. She knew instantly that this was her leader, but OH! She could not think of his name! _Its something like Orangestar.. or Flameystar..._ she thought.

"Hey Firestar! I'll take out the dawn patrol!" called a stormy gray warrior. Dawningsun's heart skipped a beat as she thought of another stormy cat they had left in the mountains. At least she knew her leader's name though!

"Firestar." she awknowledged with a dip of her head.

"How was your first night in ThunderClan?" he asked her kindly.

"Great!" she purred. "How was yours?" the words tumbled stupidly out of her mouth. What a kit-like thing to say!

Firestar laughed. "Very nice. Would you do me the pleasure of going for a hunt?" he asked her.

"Of course." she said simply. He turned around to lead away, and she let out a small sigh. _Why does he have to be so damn polite!_ she thought. Then Firestar's message fully hit her. _Oh no! I don't know how to hunt! What do I do?_

Heart pounding, she tried to think of some sort of technique. _Let's see... um, Ravenpaw- Ravenwing always said something about 'stepping lightly'. Okay, that would work. And, the crouch.. yes! I had seen Graystripe stalk a raven once, she could do that! It was some sort of low moment... god, I should have learned this before agreeing to a hunting patry with Firestar!_

They stopped. Firestar paused to sniff the air. _What is it with toms and tasting the air. _Dawningsun thought bracingly.

"See what you can catch." the leader said.

"Sure." Dawningsun said pleasently.

She went off in a random direction. Deciding that if toms scent the air so much, they must have a reason for it, she opened her mouth a tasted the air. _Mouse!_ she thought.

Dawningsun dropped down, feeling hunting instincts flooding through her. The mouse was onyl a few tail lengths away. _Three- _she counted. _Two,...ONE!_

The second she sprank, a growl came to her ears. A huge tabby leapt at her, spitting angerly. He pinned her to the gorund and raked his claws over her belly. She turned her head to bite the side of his neck.

A battle cry that shook the forest trees rang out. Firestar threw himself at her attacker. The leader looked twice his size and was bristling in anger from ear to tail. He threw the cat off of her a snarled at him.

"What are you doing on RiverClan territory?" hissed the thrown cat, facing Firestar with rage.

"Hawkfrost." Firestar awknowledged. He gave a small sort of nod. "This is ThunderClan territory."

"No! Leopardstar wants it back. I claim this area for RiverClan!" the cat called Hawkfrost bellowed.

"And you expect to take us over alone?" laughed Firestar.

"Not exactly Firestar."

Dawningsun bristled in fear as seven more RiverClan cats surrounded her and Firestar.

"So, this is the apprentice den." said Dustpelt ina mono-tone.

"Fascinating." Ravenwing said.

"And now, we shall go tour the territory." Dustpelt said. The pale warrior turned suddently. "Wouldn't hurt to take Graystripe too. He doesnt know the territory either."

"Good idea. I'll go get him!" Ravenwing said. He padded back to the warriors den, where Graystripe was addressing Ashfur and Brambleclaw to go hunting.

"Graystripe! Dustpelt's gonna show us the territory." Ravenwing called. Graystriped nodded to Ravenwing. He muttered something to Brambleclaw and Ashfur, who dipped their heads to him as he went over to Ravenwing.

"Lets go." purred Graystripe.

Ravenwing, Graystripe and Dustpelt set off to tour the boundaries. Dustpelt paused as they reached the ShadowClan border.

"Should be hunt?" he asked.

Graystripe shook his head. "I sent Ashfur and Brambleclaw out on a hunting patrol."

Dustpelt's eyes grew huge. "You did WHAT?" he cried suddently.

"I .. er.. sent Brambleclaw and Ashfur on patrol to hunt..." Graystripe said, confused.

"Together?" Dustpelt said, eyes still huge.

"Yeah.." Graystripe said, looking slightly afraid.

"Me have to go find them." Dustpelt said. He sniffed the air, hoping to catch their scent.

"Why?" Ravenwing asked. Dustpelt sighed as he led them through the trees.

"Brambleclaw is jealous of Ashfur because Ashfur is Squirrelflight's new friend. Ashfur thinks Brambleclaw is mean to Squirrelflight. They can barley sleep in the same den!"

"Ohh." Graystripe said. The three ThunderClan warriors traced through the treees in search of Brambleclaw and Ashfur. They heard growling from the RiverClan border.

"I knew it." muttered Dustpelt.

Ravenwing and Graystripe exchanged looks. As they approached the border, the growling sounds grew louder.

"Are you sure.." Ravenwing said. But hsi coice trailed off as he heard a cry that he recongnized. _Dawningsun! _he thought.

Without a glance at the two warriors beside him. Ravenwing took of at a sprint towards the sounds of battle. Graystripe and Dustpelt took off after him.

When he reached the battle, he saw several RiverClan warriors attacking Firestar and Dawningsun. At first, he thought the two ThudnerClan cats were alone, but then he spotted Ashfur and Brambleclaw fighting side by side. Ravenwing flung himself into the fray with a yowl of rage.

He tossed a RiverClan tom off of him and went over to help Dawningsun, only to find that she was doing fine on her own. He felt claws rake his side and turned to see that the RiverClan tom had returned.

In a flash, Brambleclaw threw himself at the warrior, knocking him off Ravenwing. Just then, Squirrelflight, Sandstorm, and Birchpaw, the sunhigh patrol, joined them battle.

Leopardstar signaled a retreat. The cat that Brambleclaw had saved Ravenwing from hung back. He stepped up to Brambleclaw with a look of disgust and evil.

"What is wrong with you?" hissed the cat. "Brothers dont attack eachother."

Ravenwing gasped. He had no idea that this fierce cat was none other Hawkfrost, Brambleclaw's half brother. Brambleclaw looked at the cat with disgust.

"Your nothing like me. You mean nothing to me." Brambleclaw snarled. Ravenwing spotted Squirrelflight looking at Bramblecalw with admiration.

But of all the traits Hawkfrost possessed, he didnt have wisdom. He leapt straight at Brambleclaw, even though there was eight ThunderClan cats around him.

Ravenwing made a lunge for Hawkfrost, but Squirrelflight got there first. Together, she and Brambleclaw drove Hawkfrost off their territory.

Ravenwing was brought back to reality with a jult. There was another evil cat, another evil cat that no one was warned about. A cat that had already killed at least one great cat.

Hawk.

**Yay! My clever ways have gotten another couple back together; Brambelcalw&Squirrelflight! Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to:**

_**Blazeheart**_

_**Leafpool's Loyalty**_

_**Raincloud's Legacy**_

_**Swimstar**_

_**x-Hazelnut-x**_

**who put this on their Favorite's List/Story Alert and reveiwed! You guys rock! And, to:**

_**Dancer of the Wind**_

_**tigerfrost**_

_**Nameless Nightmare**_

_**Robinwind's Loyalty**_

**who reviewed. I really apreciate it. Want me to dedicate a chapter to you? Then, review!**

**Oh, and I'm starting somethin else too. You see, Whoever reviews this story the most, gets made my ' #1 Reviewer of the Chapter'. If you are my #1 Reviewer, then I will read and review one of your stories.**

**This chapters #1 Reviewer is tie between _Raincloud's Legacy _and **

**_x-Hazelnut-x. _Good job!**


	5. Chapter Four: Of Deputies and Sacrifices

**Chapter 4: Undercover Deputies**

**If I had a quarter for every time this pharse was written on fanfiction, i;d have enough money to buy warriors!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own insert catergory here.**

Stormfur hissed at his guards as they pulled he, Crag, and Talon away. How could Eyes have betrayed them? The tom had always been so close to him, to Stoneteller...

Pain gripped at his heart as he thought of Stoneteller. Stormfur knew now, more then ever, that he would have to fight off Blood with every bit of strenght he possessed, or die trying. He would not, he could not, let Blood rid the world of Firestar's blood. He wouldn't let them kill his father, his friends, his Clan.

Breeze threw him painfully onto the cave floor, Talon and Crag joining him. Fang and Eyes joined the two BloodClan warriors to guard them. Seeing cats that, up untill today, would have died for Stoneteller, sitting on the side of Stoneteller's killer made Stormfur want to yowl in rage!

"Alright, Stormfur?"

Stormfur turned. It was Crag, comming towards him with a worried expression. Stormfur shook his head. "Other then the fact that Stoneteller's dead, a maniac is taking over the clan and is plotting to kill my father, and that I;ve been conemmend to death, I'd say I'm spiffy." he scoffed.

Crag looked at him sypathetically. He then lowered his voice, so it was lighter then a whisper and Stormfur had to lean in closer to hear him.

"They cannot kill you if they cannot find you. They cannot find you if you arent here." said Crag very quietly.

Stormfur gazed up at the cave-guard. He had been Stoneteller's second, who should have taken his place as leader. Crag would have made a great leader too. Yet now, he was here, treating Stormfur like a leader.

"We need a plan." growled Talon. Stormfur blinked. He had not even known that the other old tom had been listening. "got any ideas?"

Stormfur turned away quickly, making sure that the guards were not listening.

"We need to wait." he said.

"What!" yowled Crag loudly.

"Shhh." begged Stormfur, glancing back at the guards.

Crag sighed and signaled for him to continue.

"We need to wait." repeated Stormfur. "Wait, until we gather enough information. We have to have to be able to give Firestar, or any Clan cat, as much information as possible of Blood's plan."

Crag remained silent. As did Talon. Both cats seemed to be thinking it over carefully.

"Should we risk our lives, all for these Clan cats? For Firestar?" asked Talon.

"How can you say that? Don't you know who Firestar is-" started Crag, getting loud again.

Talon shushed him. "I just wanted to make sure, before we risk everything..." the cat muttered.

Stormfur stared him down with unblinking eyes. "If you lived for one day in a Clan, you would risk anything for them."

Talon looked at him, and, ever so slightly, nodded. Crag nodded too.

"We'll wait." said Talon.

Stormfur nodded. "We'll wait.'

DESTINESDESTINIESDESTINIESDESTINIESDESTINIES

Blood curled himself uo comfortably in his den. It was lined with feathers. He yawned, and signaled for his deputy, Moonlight, to come and bring him some food for him.

Moonlight nodded curtly with a dip of her small, beautiful silver head. She curled her tail neatly over her paws. Blood offered her a small mouse, but she shook her head. she had already eaten. Moonlight rasped her tongue over her neatly groomed fur and stared at her leader.

"How is the Clan?" he asked, a wide grin spreading across her face. Moonlight's ears twitched.

"Umm, we have one new warrior." she said, gulping slightly.

"Who?" demanded Blood, an evily large grin sprouting across his ugly, scarred face.

"Leaves." she stampered. "Leaves Scattered With Wind."

"I detest their naming system." growled Blood. "Make it a law that all kits must named according to the Clan customs. All exceptions will be held captive." he added, as though he was telling Moonlight who to send on a patrol.

Moonlight dipped her head again and got up, passing back into the Tribe/Clan's main den. She greeted some of her friends, and gave the new announcement. The cats reduced to mutterings. Moonlight searched the crowd for the prisoners. There they were, surrounded by guards, she nodded to one of the guards, who nodded back.

Moonlight plunged back into the cats and slipped as quietly as she could under the waterfall. She began to quicken her pace, and soon found heself next to a large pine tree. She sat down and waited.

"You got here quick."

Moonlight turned quickly, the fur on her shoulders bristling. She quickly relaxed when she recongized the cat behind her.

"I have news." she whispered, approaching the tom and giving an anxious look around, as though she expected Blood to evaporate right infront of them.

The stranger twitched his tail in apprehension. He too glanced around, to look for the occasional hawk or eagle prowling the night. "get on with it." he said hastily. "I told Fang and Breeze that I was going to get some water."

"Blood still thinks we're on his side." she whispered, excitement ruffling her fur.

"And?" growled the stranger, apparently expecting something better.

The she-cat's eyes grew very serious. She glanced around her one more time. "Part of the Tribe custom is to have a sacrifice day every season." she whispered.

"So?" snorted the other cat. Moonlight sighed. Eyes had no respect for Clan customs.

"So, that day is in a quarter moon." she whispered. "And if we get caught, we'll be the first ones to be chosen for the sacrifice!"

The smirk fell from Eyes' face as quickly as a flake of snow falls from the sky. "And, if we don't get caught.." he swallowed. "He won't, surley not _Stormfur?_" he gaped.

"I dont think so." she said quietly. "Not Stormfur. Blood has a plan for him. I have a feeling he's not out of the picture yet. After all, he is the only one who knows the Clan's whereabouts."

"So.. it'll be one of the other captives?" He whispered slowly.

"Thats the thing." Moonlight said, sorrow gripping in her eyes. "He has chosen Stormfur's kits!"

"Wow.." gasped Eyes. "So you're saying, that if we give in-"

"We're dead." she said simply.

"But if we don't.." he said very slowly.

Moonlight bowed her head. The outcomes were definate. The choices, not so...


	6. Chapter Five: Gathering Descions

Chapter Five: Gathering Descions.

**Disclaimer: I dont own warriors! Get off my case!**

Ravenwing twisted his head to lick some of the half healed wounds on his side. He could not believe that riverClan had tried to take over their terriotory.

_Just like the forest. They must miss Sunningrocks. _Ravenwing mused. Stretching, and wincing at the pain, he got up and exited the warriors den.

Graystripe was out giving order. Ravenwing went over to join him. Nearer was Rainwhisker and Birchpaw.

"Ravenwing, you can join their hunting patrol." Graystripe said, flicking his tail at Rainwhisker and Birchpaw. Rainwhisker nodded in grim silence. Ravenwing realized that he must be thinking about his brother, Sootfur.

The cats went out and Ravenwing immediatley scented rabbit. Not having hunted it in moons, he was in the mood for a chase. Waiting until the prey had its back turned, Ravenwing crouched low. Then, he sprang and started the chase. It was an old, slow rabbit and Ravenwing soon caught it.

"Nice catch. You'd think all those years in a Twoleg barn would slow down a cat like you." Rainwhisker said. Ravenwing wasnt sure to take it as an insult or a compliment, so he just said nothing and began tucking into his rabbit.

"What are you doing?" asked Birchpaw, looking between Ravenwing and the rabbit curiously.

Ravenwing was about to reply 'eating' when he suddently remembered something Graystripe's mentor had told him when he was an apprentice. _'The Clan must be fed first.' _ Cursing himself, Ravenwing thought of an excuse for Birchpaw.

"I was just seeing if this rabbit had any meat on it." he explained. "You know, its almost newleaf."

"Oh! Okay!" said Birchpaw. He turned away and began scented around for prey. Ravenwing prayed silent thanks to StarClan. Rainwhisker shot him a suspicious glance, but then he too vanished in serach of prey.

Ravenwing sighed and kicked some moss and dust over his catch, to come back for later. He continued the hunt, returning to camp with not only the rabbit, but with two squirrels and a finch.

"Nice catch Ravenwing." Firestar said approvingly. "Bring something with you and come eat with me."

"Sure." Ravenwing said, dipping his head to his leader. He took the rabbit for himself and carried up to the Highledge.

"I need to talk to you about something Ravenwing." sighed the ThunderClan leader.

"What?" gupled Ravenwing.

"Its about Dawningsun. I know shes trying her hardest, but she just doesnt understand the warrior code." Firesaid said.

Ravenwing felt every fur on his pelt bristle. "Shes only been here a quarter moon." he said. "Give her some time."

"Calm down Ravenwing." said Firestar, glancing sympathecitclayy at his friend. "I'm not critisizing her. I just dondt know Iif I can invite her to a Gathering, if she doesnt know our customs." he explained.

"You were going to invite her to a Gathering?" gasped Ravenwing.

"I think she deserved it. StarClan destined her to come and help Graystripe, the same with you." His whiskers twitched. "Plus, when I brag to Blackstar that Graystripe came back, I want the cat who brought him home to be there."

"You want me at the Gathering? Me and Dawningsun?" Ravenwing repeated, unable to believe what Firestar was saying.

"Yes Ravenwing! Now go eat before we leave without you." Firestar laughed.

"Yes!" Ravenwing said, dipping his head to his leader. He couldnt believe it; They were going to a Gathering!

o0o0o0o0o

Graystripe bounded after Firestar. Doubtingly, the deputy leapt onto the fallend tree-bridge and started to the island. After leaping to safety, Graystripe let out a long sigh.

"Its good to be back." he said quietly to Firestar.

Firestar gave his friend a quick lick across the ear. "You have no idea how good it is to have you back. We all really missed you."

Graystripe looked at his leader, at his best friend, and found himslef lost for words. Choking with emotion, Graystripe followed his leader towards a large Oak.

"The leader speak from in the tree. The deputies usual go near-" Firestar words were drowned by an angry hissing.

"Where is he?" growled a female voice. Graystripe couldnt see her through the throng of cats. "Where is he, I'm going to kill him!" the voice continued. "Kill him!" it repeated. Graystripe now saw who it was.

"Graystripe!" Mistyfoot ran over and pressed her nose agaisnt her muzzle. "What took you so long? We've all missed you so much!"

"Oh, I thought I;d take some time off. You know, _relax_ with the Twolegs." Graystripe scoffed sarcastically. He touched noses with Mistyfoot. "I've missed you too."

Now, everyone was waiting for the meeting to start. Graystripe settled himslef beside Mistyfoot and the other deputies on one of the thick roots.

"Greetings. Firestar wishes to speak first." said Leopardstar happily.

Firestar cleared his throat. "ThunderClan _very_ happily reports that GRAYSTRIPE IS BACK!" the leader could not hold in his pleasure any longer. Graystripe felt dozens of eyes upon him. Many cats cheered in happines, moslty from ThunderClan and RiverClan. Onestar, along with a few other WindClan cats were also loud. The ShadowClan cats said nothing. In fact, Graystripe even thought they looked glum.

"A cat from our Clan long ago, Ravenpaw, was sent by StarClan to rescue Graystripe. Along the way, they met another StarClan denstined cat, and both of them are here as warriors and are known as Ravenwing and Dawningsun. " Firestar continued. A bit of cheering met these words. Several WindClan cats knew Ravenwing, seeing as he lived on the edge of their territory.

Firestar cleared his throat again. "A quarter moon ago, a patrol of RiverClan warriors, lead by Hawkfrost, tried to capture part of our territory. We managed to drive them off." Gasps of outrage and confusion met his words. Hawkfrsoywas looking around in mild shock, as if he was denying the whole thing. Several RiverClan cats looked at Firestar as if he was lying. "I want an explanation, Leopardstar."

Leopardstar dipped her head to the ThunderClan leader. "I have know idea what you are talking about." More gasps of outrage.

"Whats going on?" hissed Mistyfoot. "She ordered the attack herself."

"I dont know." whispered Graystripe, equally puzzled.

"Your warriors made thier demands clear." Firestar said, his tone getting louder. "How could you not know about this!"

"I will speak to my warriors about this later." Leopardstar growled. "Now are you done speaking Firestar?"

"No." Firestar said boldly. "One more thing." He signaled with his tail for Ravenwing to come forth. The black cat nodded and sprang next to Firestar.

"Cats of all Clans," Ravenwing started. "Along the journey, Graystripe, Dawningsun and I were confronted numerous times by BloodClan."

Ravenwing's words were drowned by a wave of outbursts.

"BloodClan. I thought we got rid of them?"

"Did he say BloodClan?"

"Whats he talknig about?"

"Hush let him continue!" Onestar yowled. The island grew silent again.

"They have a new leader, named after their former deputy, Bone. He tried to capture us, but one of our friends we made along the journey rescued us." he paused. "I tell you this because, through the moutains, we visited the Tibe of Rushing water."

"Did he see Stormfur?" asked Mistyfoot. Graystripe nodded, wondering how she would take the news that Stormfur's new Tribe were now in war.

"Before leaving the Tribe, BloodClan came and attacked. Stoneteller came to warn us and tell us to leave. He said that his warrior ancestors had spoken to him, and that Bone planned to take down our Clans. But first, he wants to take down the Tribe." he gulped deeply. The clearing was stunned silent. "The last I saw of the Tribe, was Stoneteller being struck down. I think we should do something to help Stormfur and the Tribe. We cant abandon them."

The clearing grew noisey again.

"Why should we help _them_?" asked Russetfur.

"If we dont, Stormfur could die!" cried Mistyfoot. She had always had a bond with Stormfur.

"Silence!" roared Blackstar. He turned to Ravenwing and Firestar. "What this cat says is true." he said, flicking his tail towards Ravenwing. "But why should we listen to him? What good have _loners_ ever done for us?" he spat the last part.

Ravenwing leapt to his paws. Graystripe's muscles tensed. Not good. "Say that again! I dare you!" Ravenwing snarled challengingly. Graystripe had rarely seen his friend this angry. The fur on his shoulders bristled and his head was rasied defiantley, his tail lashing back and forth in anger.

"You think you know what it means to be a warrior?" jeered Blackstar. "You'll never know! You walked away from that seasons ago, and now, you'll never be a real warrior!"

Graystripe sprung to his paws. "I was captured by Twolegs, but I've come back. Does that make me any less of a warrior then you?" he said forcefully, his eyes focussed on the bold ShadowClan leader.

"I, Graystripe, am a Clan leader. You will always be less then me." Blackstar hissed.

Dawningsun then jumped to _her_ paws. "How dare you insult them? They have done nothing but be loyal to their Clan till the end. That makes them better warriors in one life then you could even _hope_ to accomlish in nine."

Graystripe gaped at her. He hadnt noticed how brave and defiant Dawningsun could be. He also felt touched by how she honored him.

"You, who have only joined the Clan for a quarter moon, claim to know what the heart of warrior is all about?" he growled. "Kittypets never have a true warriors heart, and neither do loners."

Not only did Ravenwing rise angerly again, but Cloudtail did too. But it was Firestar who spoke first.

"then that would include you too Blackstar." the ThunderClan leader said boldly. "After all, you yourself were once a rogue."

He smirked.

Blackstar looked at him with an expression worthy of Tigerstar. Firestar took this as triumph. "Cats of all Clans, ThunderClan wishes to sent a patrol to the mountains to help Stormfur." he said loudly. "I awaite you descions at the next Gathering." he paused and gave themm all a hard stare. "regardless, in a moons time, a patrol will be sent to the mountains."

And then, the Gathering was over.

**How did you like it? i'm getting HUGE plans for book three, whixh is probably going to be titled either 'By the Paws of Destiny' or 'The Four Virtues' or 'The Moonlight Wanderer' **

**Review x3**


	7. Chapter Six: Whitepaw's Ceremony

Chapter Six: Whitepaw's Ceremony

Ravenwing stretched himself out of the warriors den. The Gathering yesterday had not gone has he had hoped, but he was still very happy that Firestar would be sending a patrol in a moons time. He blinked sun out of his eyes and went hurried next to Dawningsun. The Clan were all huddled beneath the Highledge.

"Whats happening?" he muttered, yawning loudly.

"Firestar just called a meeting." Dawningsun replied. Ravenwing liked her ear gently and then turned his attention to Firestar.

"It is time that we make one of our apprentices into a warrior." Firestar said loudly. "Whitepaw, come foreward."

Whitepaw, who had been sitting beside Birchpaw, opened her mouth in shock and pleasure before walking unsteadily up to the Highledge.

"I Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, ask my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to learn the rules of your noble code, and I ask you to commend her as a warrior in turn. Whitepaw, do you swear to hold the warrior code and protect ThunderClan, even at the cost of your life?" Firestar said.

"I do." Whitepaw said firmly.

"Then I give you your warrior name. Whitepaw, from now on, you shall be known as Whitelake. StarClan honors you and ThunderClan welcomes you as a full warrior." Firestar said cheerfully. He bent his muzzle onto Whitelake's shoulder. She licked in respectfully.

"Whitelake! Whitelake!" Ravenwing cheered with the Clan. Whitelake grinned happily as her mentor, Brakenfur, and her parents, Cloudtail and Brightheart surrounded her with pleasure.

Ravenwing felt good about taking part in a warrior ceremony. He could barely remember the only other one he had witnessed, back when he was a kit. It had been Longtail's.

Despite all that was happening, Clan life would still thrive.

And thrive it would.

**I'm really sorry about the wait, and this pitiful chapter. But ever since I read Sunset, which was amazing by the way, (haha Hawkfrost.. poor Graystripe), I've been wondering if I should finish this story or not. Please let me know with a review. If I dont continue, I will give you one last chapter, which willl summ up everything that would have happened in the next book. Please let me know what I should do, I'm really confused.!!!! By the way, I updated my penname.. Poor Sootfur!**

**Mistystream Sootfur's Loyalty.**


	8. Chapter Seven: The Start of the Storm

Chapter Seven: The Start of the Storm

**i decided to continue. i am going to try and update sooner. Please review folks.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own warriors. Santa dissappointed me yet again.**

Stormfur opened his eyes and glanced at his surroundings. He had gotten used to this after his quarter moon as a captive. You see Blood, the fool that he was, seemed to think that he would be unsuspecting as he woke up. So, and Stormfur really was amused by this, he really was, Blood would have one of the guards sneek up on him as he woke up and engage him in a tuff fight. Stormfur send anyone who dared to try and take him down crying into the dust.

"Stormfur."

Stormfur turned, and his eyes narrowed. Three cats came into view. The one was Blood, the other was a traitor, Eyes. The third was another BloodClan cat, a silver tabby.

"My deputy and _loyal_ warrior are going to take you out for some, " Blood smiled. _"Questioning." _

"And that _questioning_, as you put in, wouldnt include me having to unsheathe my claws, would it BloodyBoy." Stormfur said charmingly. He had started to make fun of Blood after he noticed how it seemed to both the evil leader.

Blood only sneered as the deputy and Eyes led him away. They went under the waterfall and out, far into the woods, where no was would be able to see them. Stormfur's doubts rose. So he was doubley surprised when the two cats releashed him and curled around contently in the snow.

"I am Moonlight." said the deputy pleasently. "And you already know Eyes." she said, gesturing towards the snowy white tom next to her.

"The Eyes I used to know is dead. He would never become a traitor." Stormfur said harshly. Eyes tensed.

"Stormfur, I am still loyal to you-"

"So by joining the Clan of our leader's murderer is considered loyal!" Stormfur laughed.

"Stormfur let me explain!" Eyes cried out in agony. "I'm not on Blood's side."

"Amd you expect me to believe that?" laughed Stormfur.

"Believe him Stormfur." Moonlight said. "Eyes and I are both undercover. We are trying to gather as much imformation as possible, to use to help the Clans."

Stormfur stared at her. "Really?"

"Really really, Stormfur." Eyes said. The tom let out an amused pur. "Now, to I strike you as the traitor type?"

Stormfur smiled at his friend.

"So what is you plan?" Stormfur asked them casually.

Moonlight glanced around anxiously. "A patrol will be here soon. Keep watch, Eyes." Eyes nodded and left the two.

Moonlight sighed. "Our plan, is to gather as many rebels as we can, enough to stand a fighting chance agaisnt BloodClan."

"Are there any BloodClan-born warriors who would be willing to join?" wondered Stormfur.

Moonlight glanced around again. "Yes." she whispered slowly. "But, since Eyes is considered a traitor, we are going to need you to persuade more Tribe cats."

"Alright. I can do that." Stormfur agreed.

"Now, this is very important. Blood and I go on a patrol every moon or so. We take our strongest warriors, and make inventory on our surroundings." Moonlight said. "This is the perfect opprutunity to escape."

"How will me, Talon, and Crag throw off the guards?" Stormfur asked.

"Hoepfully, you will have some more captives who can help you." Moonlight said. "Eyes will give you the signal, and then you all must throw off the remaining two guards."

"That'll work." Stormfur said. "But what if some warriors escape and warn Blood?"

Moonlight paled slightly. "I plan to also take some fighting strentgh with me, who are on our side, on the patrol." She gulped. "We are going to try and kill Blood."

"You think thats what we haev to do?" Stormfur said anxiously.

Moonlight nodded. "I'll try to lead the patrol as far away as possible, so we will be hard to locate."

"When is this patrol taking place?" Stormfur asked.

Moonlight sighed. "After the sacrifice."

"What sacrifice?" Stormfur said sharply.

Moonlight sighed again. "There is a sacrifice every season. Blood, he, oh Stormfur he wants to sacrifice your kits!"

"No!" Stormfur said instantly, he was fuming.

"Dont worry. Eyes and I have a plan." Moonlight said, licking him calmingly on the shoulder. "We will ask him if _we _, as in Eyes and I, can do the sacrifice. When we take the kits out, they'll be old enough to live alone. We'll find them a nest somewhere."

"but, how will they learn how to hunt? or fight?: Stormfur asked worriedly.

"We're going to try and fake a death, a death of one of our elder warriors." Moonlight explained. "If we pull it off, that warrior will be able to defend and alomst mentor the kits."

"You've put alot of thinking into this." Stormfur observed.

"Well, we wanted to have a fully functual plan before we came to you with the news." Moonlight said. "The whole thing working out is a long shot, especially killing Blood, but we have to try."

Eyes was coming back now. "Everythings secure." he said. The tom shuffled his paws uneasily. "Sorry Stormfur, but we kinda told Blood that we were taking you out here for a beating."

"Oh." Stormfur said.

"Its the only way we could get you out of camo to tell you the plan." Eyes sighed. "Lets just, fight, shall we? It'll be good practice for, the battle."

"yeah." Stormfur agreed.

He lined up, facing Eyes.

When the moon had finally risen, Stormfur and the others limped back to camp.

"Wait a minute." Stormfur said suddently, halting to a stop. "When is this sacrifice?"

Moonlight looked at her paws. "Tomorrow."

**Did you like this chappie?? The next one mite be another Stormfur POV, or a Ravenwing/Dawningsun/Graystripe. I really liked writing this chapter. If the plan seems confusing, tell me in a review and I'll explain. Please, review!!!!!!**

**Mistystream Sootfur's Loyalty.**


	9. Chapter Eight: A Different Storm

Chapter Eight: A Different Storm

**I'm updating.**

**I dont own it.**

Ravenwing growled as he exited the warriors den. He muscles were twitching inside him, begging for an opprutunity to spring to life. He had been in camp all day yesterday, because it had snowed thickly and the warriors were need to build a tunnel out of the camp. All he wanted now was a good run.

It was still snowing roughfully now. Few cats had dared to leave the shelter of their dens. Ravenwing hardly blamed them. He could barely see who was standing on the other side of camp.

"Graystripe!" he called to his friend. There was now anwser. "Graystripe!" he called louder again.

Graystripe turned. "Firestar?" he asked.

"No, its me Ravenwing!" Ravenwing said loudly.

"You cant find Ravenwing?" Graystripe called, his voice growing anxious.

"No!" Ravenwing sighed, dashing through the cold over to Graystripe.

"Oh." Graystripe said, shaking flakes of snow from his eyes. "Its cold."

"Yeah, I didnt notice." Ravenwing said sarcastically.

"Ravenwing!"

The toms turned. Another figure was seen exited the warriors den.

"dawningsun?" Ravenwing asked.

"Ravenwing?" Dawningsun asked, apparently not hearing him.

"DAWNINGSUN!" Ravenwing roared.

"Graystripe." Graystripe said, with a smirk.

Ravenwing batted him on the ear as Dawningsun approached. The three cats shivered as the snow picked up.

"What happened to the freshkill?" Dawningsun asked. She showed the toms a squirrel, which had been caught yesterday. Now, it was coated with snow, and frozen.

"Thats not good." Graystripe said.

"definatley not good." Ravenwing gulped. The wind picked up, howling as the snow roared on, without mercy. Ravenwing glanced at the camp exit. "I'll go hutning with Dawningsun. We need food." he said finally.

"I'll keep pushing the snow out of entrance. If this gets any worse, we could get stuck out in here." Graystripe said nervously. Ravenwing shuddered to thing of being trapped in a frozen camp. He imagined freezing like the squirrel Dawningsun had showed her.

"Alright." Graystripe said. "but be here by sunhigh. We cant risk any of our warriors getting lost in this storm."

"We'll be fine." Dawningsun purred.

Graystripe considered. "Be back by sunhigh, or I'm senidng warriors out to find you."

Ravenwing said goodbye to Graystripe and followed Dawningsun out of the frozen camp.

The storm continued without mercy. The sun seemed to have forgotten to rise. The forest was all white, and Ravenwing could scarely see Dawningsun, let alone the prey.

"We should sitck together, or we'll get lost." Ravenwing said loudly. He waited for Dawningsun to reply, expect she didnt.

"Dawningsun?" Ravenwing asked. He spun around wildly, trying to see her, or catch her scent. "Dawningsun!" he cried. Alll of the forest looked the same. The snow was thickening in his vision. He couldn't tell where he was.

"Dawningsun!" he cried one last time.

But no one heard him. The wind whoosed, and a tree branch crakcled, falling to the ground. But not before it struck an unsuspecting Ravenwing on the head.

WARRIORSROIRRAW

Dawningsun caught the scent of a rabbit and hasened to bring it down. She followed her prey, now a confident hunter. Once she took it down, she turned, expected to reutrn proudly to Ravenwing. But Ravenwing must not have realized she left his side. He was nowhere to be seen.

Dawningsun tried to stay calm, but fear was gripping her. She tried picking up Ravenwing's scent, but could detect nothing through the snow.

She looked up at the cloudy sky. She could faintly see the sun. It was sunhigh; Graystripe woul dbe getting worried. She needed to return to camp.

_Ravenwing will go to camp when he realizes I'm not here. _she thought.

_But what if he doesnt? What if he stays out lookig for me, and freezes to death? _

Dawningsun tried to shake the thought away. If she went looking for Ravenwing, and he was back at camp, the warriors would come out looking for her. If Ravenwing was lost, and she went looking, then Graystripe would tirks the lives of more warriors. She knew that Ravenwing would want her to return to camp safely.

Shaking her head, she set off in the direction she hoped the camp was. The snow filled her eyes, making them water. Small ice crystals formed around her eyes. Finally, she spotted the entrance.

Dawningsun bounded into through the tunnel, tossing her rabbit on the freshkill pile. She ran over to Firestar's den, her heart pouding, Firestar was curled inside, Graystripe beside him.

"Dawningsun, you're back." firestar said cheerfully.

"I cant find Ravenwing." she panted.

"What?" Graystripe said sharply.

Dawningsun took a deep breath. "I went off after a rabbit, and I after I caught it, Ravenwing was gone." she said. "The snow was too heavy for him to hear me, and I couldn't find his scent." she paused. "He's still out there!" she wailed desperately.

Graystripe licked her shoulder, but she backed away. Dawningsun didnt want comfort. She wanted Ravenwing home safley.

"We'll send out some warriors." Firestar said, springing to his paws.

"I'm afraid me have more pressing inssues sir."

Dawningsun turned. It was Brakenfur.

"The snows getting too thick." he said. "The entrance to camp is starting to get burried. If we dont act now, we'll get stuck in here."

firestar sighed. Then, he flicked his tail and the three warriors followed him out to the Highledge.

There was no need to call a Clan meeting. The cats had already gathered, expectiong condolense and soothing words from their leader.

"Cats of ThunderClan," he declared. "We have two pressing issues, and little time to loose. Therefor, there is no time for explanations or protests. I want my duties done instantly, without question." all warriors nodded at their leader in confusion. Firestar continued.

"The camp entrance has begun to be filled with snow." Firestar said, flicking his tail towards the rapidly filling entrance. "And in addition to that, Ravenwing is lost somewhere in the snow."

Wails of shock rippled through the awestruck Clan.

Firestar looked as though he was doing some fast thinking. "Me, Graystripe, and Dawningsun will lead a patrol out to find Ravenwing." he looked at the cats beside him, who nodded. "I also wantd Brambleclaw, Thornclaw, and Brakenfur, to find an alternate way out of camp. I dont care if it means breaking down our defensive walls; we cant get burried alive."

The warriors he addressed set off immediatley, examined the edges of the warriors den.

"Dustpelt, Cloudtail, Squirrelflight, Sandstorm, Spiderleg, and Rainwhisker, start digging out the entrance." Firestar went on.

"I want to help find Ravenwing." Cloudtail, being objective as usual.

"Cloudtail, you will get lost so easily in the snow." Firestar said, shaking his head. "The Clan needs you here."

Cloudtail sighed, but backed down.

"Everyone else, stay in camp. Apprentices can assist Bramblecla,w Brakenfur, and Thornclaw." he finished. He then flicked his tail to Dustpelt. "You are in charge of camp." he said. "We'll be back by sunhigh tomorrow."

"And if you're not?" Brkanefur asked tensley.

"We'll be back by sunhigh tomorrow." Firestar repeated. Dawningsun wondered if he was trying to convinve Brakenfur or himself.

"Lets go." Firestar sighed.

Dawningsun found it hard to keep up with the two toms. she held Firestar's tail between her teeth. Grastripe clenched her own. This was their only way to keep together without being lost completely, like Ravenwing.

"The snows letting up." Graystipre muttered, momentairly releasing his tail.

Firestar sighed. "I only hope Ravenwing is awake to notice it."

The leaders words tore at Dawningsun sharper then a fox's fang.

_We're coming Ravenwing. _she prayed desperately.

"Whats that?" said Graystripe suddently, gesturing towards a fallen branch. At first Dawningsun wondered what he was looknig at. Then she sat it. A lump of snow under the branch.

She darted over, dreading what she would find.

"Oh Ravenwing.." she whispered. She brushed snow off the lump, where she found some frozen tabby fur. "Ravenwing!" she cried, wishing more then anything that he would wake up.

"It looks like he's been there for hours." Firestar whispered. "He needs help immedialtey."

Graystripe nodded nervously. "Let's go."

The two toms tooke Ravenwing between them. Dawningsun's heart skipped a beat at the way his head bobbed to the side innocently.

They hurried back to camp. Now that the snow had let up, it was much easier to find their way. Dawingsun noticed the clearing where she had caught the rabbit earlier.

_He was so far away. _ she thought.

Soon camp came within site. She was pleased to see warriors digging at the entrance, blowing the snow away.

"You're back- oh my StarClan!" Squirrelflight exclaimed, having seen Ravenwing.

"Move." Graystripe said sharply. All the warriors backed off as Ravenwing was bore into camp.

"Leafpool!" Firestar called. The tabby medicine cat hurried out and let out a small gasp as she saw Ravenwing.

"bring him here." she said quickly. They layed him down in a nest ad Leafpool examined him.

"He needs to be warmed." she said instantly. Dawningsun sat down and began to rub Ravenwing's frozen fur.

"Will he be okay?" said Graystripe hoarsely.

Leafpool looked at him swiftly.

"its too realy to say." she said quietly.

**So here we are, snow for ThunderClan. This chapter is dedicated to all those folks like me in North East Pennsylvanis who finally got some snow!!! It was snowing when I wrote this. Hope you like it. Review.**

**Mistystream Sootfur's Loyalty.**


	10. Chapter Nine: Shades of Doubt

Chapter Nine: Shades of Doubt

Stormfur rose cautiously the next morning several hours before dawn. His eyes darted about his enclosure until he spotted Eyes. The white tom was also looking anxious. His eyes were far off. Stormfur realized that if the plan failed, then Eyes and Midnight would most likely face death. _Better then the kits. _he thought grimly.

He had a sudden desire to see the kits, and to see Brook. He wanted to bury his head into her soft fur, and then maybe his troubled mind would go away.

He took a quick glance at the guards, who were all sleeping, except for Eyes. He looked tense and ragged, like he had not slept in days. He nodded to Stormfur as the captive left his prison.

Brook was curled up, asleep. His two daughters were staring around mischeviously. He ran over to them with a smile on his face. It was Moon of Silver Light and Feather Blowing with Wind.

He licked his two daughters, who both squealed 'Daddy!' at the sight of him. His son, One who Walks with Clouds, was starring around glummly. Stormfur walked over to him and stood him onto his paws. The kit was growing quickly. He was the largest of the litter. The kits should all be apprenticed soon.

Brook soon woke up. She stared at him before sighing.

"Not happy to see me?" Stormfur laughed. Brook did not return it. He nudged her playfully.

"Stop it Stormfur!" Brook hissed.

Stormfur stepped back and frowned. "What's wrong with you?" he asked.

Brook sighed heavily. "I'm pregnant, Stormfur."

Stormfur felt like he had been hit with a Twoleg monster. "But, we didn't..." his voice trailed off. "I dont understand..." he said slowly.

"They aren't your's, Stormfur." Brook told him.

Two monsters.

"You.. you _cheated_!" Stormfur snarled.

"Stormfur-"

"Who's are they?" I asked.

Brook stared pointedly at her feet.

"Brook, I left my Clan, my family for you! You owe me the right to at least tell me which of my fellow Tribe-mates you cheated on me with!" Stormfur yelled.

"He's not from the tribe.." Brook replied quietly.

"Excuse me?" Stormfur gaped. "Did you just tell me that you cheated on me with one of the tyrants that took over the Tribe and killed Stoneteller!?" he snarled.

Brook was about to reply when Blood walked over. Stormfur instantly tensed, ready for being told off for leaving the prison.

But he did something even worse.

He walked over to Brook and pressed his side agaisnt hers, and licked her on the cheek.

""""""""""""""""

Graystripe rose with a groan and strecthed his stiff muscles. It had been a hard few days, but the snow had melted and the promise of new-leaf had been furfilled. The ground was soft and muddy from all the melting snow, and the lake had flooded dangerously close to their camp, but ThunderClan had made it through, just like they always did.

Ravenwing, for the most part, was still recovering. It had only been yesterday morning when he had finally woken up. Dawningsun had stayed with him for most of the two days in which he was in a coma, and now that he was awake she was hunting more prey then anyone.

He bristled slightly as he saw some apprentices go up to Brambleclaw and ask him what they should do today. That was _his _job. After all, I _am_ the deputy.

But as he glanced back at Brambleclaw, and saw the way the respect for him twinkling in the kits eyes, he couldn't help but wonder...

_Am I?_

"""""

(One day earlier)

_How could this be my destiny?_

Thats what Ravenwing kept repeating to himself as he drifted through his subconscience. He had strange dreams filled with dark shadows and the cries of hungry kits. He heard Stormfur rallying an army. His head swirled with everything that was going on, and he felt as though ever second was as long as all the season-turns of the forest.

But he was not gone. Not without a fight.

_Barely prophicised that coming to the Clan was my destiny. I cant die after a moon here! _

_Ahh.._ said a different voice in his head. _Barley said you destiny was to find Graystripe. He is found._

Ravenwing found himself pondering this thought for hours.

_Does this mean, _he thought suddently. _That my destiny was wrong?_

"""""

Stormfur felt ever muscle stiffen. Every fur on his pelt was prickling with hate.

Betrayal. He had been betrayed by his own mate. He had left his home, his beliefs, everything he had ever wanted, for her. And this was how she repayed him.

For the rest of his life, Stormfur would always wonder how the next few seconds happened. All he knew was that in a few seconds he had leaped at Blood, knocking the murderous tyrant to the ground and had only one thought; causing as much pain as possible.

He took no notice as Blood struck his shoulder and knocked it out of his socket. He paid no attention as blood began to trickle from a cut on his tongue. It was only when two guards dragged him to his prison and lay him in the dust that he realized the full extend of what had happened.

_This isn't my home anymore_.

**Sorry for the wait! Then next chapter will be here by the end of the week!!  
**

**please review!**


End file.
